Dame un chicle
by Kaiba Shirou
Summary: (Fic Yaoi) Seto x Joey- Que titulo tan extraño XD El caso es que esta cosa es un regalo para aome-sama... Espero lo disfrutes loka! n.n Se trata de que... bueno... Joey se entera de la fobia de Setito... un chicle hace aparición... y esta cosa es mas hu


Feliz cumpleaños a ti y los regalos pa mi yo te invito al cine y tu pagas y te saco a patadas  
  
~~  
  
El día que tu naciste Las flores se marchitaron Las vacas no dieron leche Y los pollos se suicidaron...  
  
ajajaja XD Estas dos canciones normalmente las canto cuando es cumpleaños de alguien... que "linda" no? XDDD Bueno espero que te guste mi fic... que quedó medio loco y retorcido -_-... pero ya sabes que soy así XD Tal vez el titulo te parezca muy raro .... en fin... Sin mas preámbulos... al fic!  
  
UNICO CAPITULO:  
  
---"DAME UN CHICLE..."----  
  
Seto salió de la corporación a muy temprana hora, apenas eran alrededor de las 5:30. A veces le gustaba escaparse de sus responsabilidades. No es una maquina no? También necesitaba descansar y de paso tal vez charlar un rato con Mokuba...  
  
Le había dado por costumbre caminar de la corporación hasta su mansión. No era una distancia corta pero tampoco muy larga y le encantaba ver el atardecer conforme daba sus pasos. Tranquilos y pausados casi, casi pareciendo que no quería llegar a su hogar...  
  
Ese día estaba mas feliz que de costumbre. Pensaba jugar un rato videojuegos con Mokuba. Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba con su pequeño hermano... Iba con la vista fija en el piso, disfrutando las sensaciones que el fresco viento le causaba en esos momentos. De vez en cuando volteaba al cielo y observaba las nubes rojizas y naranjas que entre- ocultaban el sol... y entonces el destino quiso jugar con él.  
  
De repente toda la paz que inundaba el ambiente en ese instante se vio interrumpida por cierta persona rubia... que empujaba gente que al parecer le "obstruía el camino" . Seto fijó su vista al frente al escuchar tal escándalo... no tuvo chance de reaccionar. Chocó con Joey... o mas bien Joey chocó con el...que venía corriendo a toda velocidad desde sabrá Ra donde, pero que parecía que ya llevaba un buen rato así. El impacto fue fuerte... el impacto fue impresionante... el impacto fue sorpresivo... el impacto fue trillado...el impacto fue... bueno el caso es que hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo.  
  
-"AAAAIEEE @_@... mi pobre y hermosa cabeza..."-  
  
-"Ungh...! ¡¿qué demonios te pasa perro?! ¿Te estaban persiguiendo los tipos de la perrera que venias corriendo como lunático?"- Al CEO se le desapareció por completo la felicidad que cargaba...  
  
-"Noooo... lo hice a propósito... lo planee por meses solo para hacerte pasar un mal rato ¬¬..."- Dijo el rubio con el mejor sarcasmo que pudo... –"Tu deberías saber que esto fue un accidente Kaiba !"-  
  
-"Mas bien fue producto de tu estupidez!..."- Seto hizo una pausa y cerró uno de sus ojos en gesto de dolor –"Ungh...Tal parece que la caída me afectó mas de lo que pensé... Todo por tu culpa perro!"- Siguió reclamando, el todopoderosisimo CEO.  
  
-"Deja de llamarme perro!"- Gritó un enfadado y un tanto frustrado Joey.  
  
Se levantó del piso y se dirigió hacia Kaiba. Se agachó poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura del CEO que aun estaba tirado en la banqueta. Acercó su rostro al de Seto. Solo los separaba una distancia de escasos 5 centímetros, Wheeler mostró una cara de total enojo y continuó...  
  
-"Además no creas que no noté que venias bobeando mirando sabrá Dios que cosa en el piso!"- Exclamó mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. Seto comenzó a ponerse un tanto nervioso... hizo lo posible por controlarse y le regresó la mirada poniendo la misma cara de molestia que el rubio. Sus narices casi rozaban... Joey siguió hablando...-"Así que tu tienes toda la cul..."- De repente se calló.  
  
El rubio llevó una de sus manos a un costado de la cabeza de Seto y con un toque suave, quitó un poco de la sangre que parecía estarle saliendo al castaño...  
  
-"K-Kaiba... creo que en serio te golpeaste la cabeza..."- El rubio le mostró la mancha roja en su mano.  
  
-"...S-sangre..."- Pronunció débilmente antes de medio desmayarse. El pobre hasta se había puesto medio azul. Joey sonrió maliciosamente... esto tenía que ser bueno.  
  
-"Te... te da miedo la sangre?! AJAJAJA No puedo creerlo! Espera a que se los cuente a los chicos! Nah...! que va! Lo gritaré ahora mismo... OIGAN TODOS!"- Dijo dirigiendo su vista a las personas que pasaban por ahí. Algunas se detuvieron curiosas ante tal escena. Joey continuó. –"¿QUÉ CREEN? A KAIBA LE DA..."-  
  
-"Wheeler! Si mencionas algo sobre esto juro que te patearé hasta que me canse!"- Todos ahí presentes observaban divertidos como al famosísimo CEO se le encendían los ojos en furia y el rubio solo sonreía inocentemente.  
  
-"ejeje... mmm..."- meditó unos segundos y luego contestó. –"Bueno, mi silencio tiene un precio..."- Dijo en tono gracioso.  
  
-"Tienes que ser tan inmaduro? Además como estas seguro de que estas personas..."- y señaló a toda la bola de mitoteros que estaban alrededor- "... creerán todo lo que dices?"-  
  
-"Me gusta ser inmaduro y... Deberías saber que en esta actualidad la gente se cree todos los chismes que les digan"- Volteó la cabeza hacia la multitud y después de un "o me equivoco?" todos le dieron la razón.  
  
-"Ugh...Esta bien... solo lo haré por mi imagen. Larguémonos de aquí"- Dijo parándose lentamente mientras seguía con el camino hace unos momentos interrumpido. Joey lo siguió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había logrado lo que deseaba...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-"ORALE!"- Joey tenía la boca abierta viendo el esplendor del interior de la mansión.  
  
-"Terminemos rápido con esto."- Decía mientras se dirigían a su cuarto. Ya adentro el CEO se sentó en su cama y volteó a ver al rubio. –" Bien... y que deseas a cambio de tu "silencio" – Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de fastidio. Se quitó su pesada gabardina y la dejo a un lado. Joey solo lo observaba... cielos! No se había dado cuenta de lo "bien" que tenía el cuerpo su mayor enemigo... y como no? si siempre llevaba esa cosa que tapaba toda posibilidad de observación ¬_¬ Decidió dejar sus pensamientos para después, meneo la cabeza a ambos lados y contestó.  
  
-"Fácil viejo. Quiero que hagas una "V" de victoria mientras te paras en tu pie derecho, mueves la cadera, en la otra mano cargas una sandia y cantas el asereje... y ah si! todo eso vestido de gatito"-  
  
-"QUE?! O_o"-  
  
-"AJAJAJA XD"- El rubio dejó de reírse un poco y volvió a hablar. –" Te verías lindo vestido de gatito..."-  
  
-"...."- El CEO se paró de la cama y le dio la espalda a Wheeler. No dejaría que viera como se había alterado por ese comentario. Al fin logró articular palabra. –" Déjate de juegos."- se acercó al balcón de su recamara y se apoyó en la ventana que estaba abierta. Luego continuó. –" No tengo tiempo. Di rápido que quieres."- dijo sin voltear a verlo mientras observaba como el cielo oscurecía cada vez mas.  
  
-"Aún no se..."- Se colocó a un lado del castaño observando lo mismo que Seto...  
  
-"...."-  
  
El rubio sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Parecían ser chicles de menta. Tomó dos y se los metió a la boca...  
  
-"Quieres chicles?"- Dijo masticando, extendiéndole el paquetito y volteando a verlo. El castaño guardo silencio unos segundos hasta que al fin soltó:  
  
-"Claro. ¿Por qué no?"- Formó una sonrisa de "planeo algo" como el solo sabe hacerla y quitó la vista del cielo. Le arrebató el paquete y volteo a verlo a los ojos.  
  
-"Pero quiero de esos..."- Señaló la boca de el rubio y aventó el paquete a un lado.  
  
-"Eh?? o.ó Que? Oye viejo! mis chicles!"- El rubio se agacho con intenciones de recogerlos... iba a hacerlo pero algo se lo impidió. Seto lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló haciendo que estuviera de nuevo en pie. –"Que diablos!... Que te pasa Kaiba?!"-  
  
-"Solo tomaré lo que ofreciste..."- dijo el castaño sin soltarlo del brazo y de nuevo formando una de sus sexy-sonrisas.  
  
Joey abrió la boca para protestar, cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y una lengua que intentaba explorar cada rincón de ésta. No se intentó zafar o algo parecido... ahora si había logrado lo que quería... solo cerró los ojos y dejó que el castaño siguiera con lo suyo.  
  
Como todo beso normal, tuvo que terminar... después de separarse... -"Menta..."- Seto dijo mientras masticaba el chicle que hace unos momentos se encontraba en la boca de Wheeler.  
  
Joey lo miró por unos segundos un tanto incrédulo... no se había dado cuenta en que momento del beso logro arrebatarle el chicle de la boca...  
  
-"Ehm... Que fue eso?"- Dijo el rubio con una mano detrás de la cabeza y una ceja levantada.  
  
-"La manera en la que tomé lo que quería"-  
  
-"¬¬ Pero... pudiste haber hecho que lo escupiera, lo vomitará o que se yo... ¿pero por que el beso?"-  
  
-"Ah! Eso..."- (A Kaiba le encanta hacerse wey en este fic XD) –" Nada mas... no tenía otra cosa que hacer."- Joey lo miró feo... MUY FEO. –" JAJAJA..."- No pudo reprimir el CEO, con una risa de diversión ante la mirada de SU cachorro. Se acercó a él y le revolvió el cabello como lo hacía con Mokuba... Joey cerró los ojos durante el gesto de "hermano mayor" que Seto le daba... ( yo dudo que eso sea gesto de hermano mayor ¬_¬U)  
  
-"Oye!"-  
  
-"Eres tan lindo Joey... como un lindo cachorrito. Por eso te besé..."-  
  
-"Ah!... o sea que te gusta besar perritos indefensos? ¬_- no sabía que tenías esos gustos tan retorcidos y poco normales... XD"-  
  
-"Sabes a que me refiero ... Me gustas Wheeler"- Dijo tan fresco el CEO como si de pedir tortillas se tratara.  
  
-"Ya sabía...=P y pues bueno... tu también me gustas Kaiba"- logró decir Joey, casi igual de fresco que el castaño.  
  
-"Que bien... pues entonces cállate y continuemos con el beso..."- Se atrevió a decir mientras tomaba a Joey por las muñecas y lo obligaba a acercarse a su cuerpo...  
  
Joey sonrió. EN REALIDAD había conseguido ya lo que quería... y mas.  
  
-"Si tu insistes..."-  
  
-"Que obediente mi cachorro"-  
  
-"Solo bésame..."-  
  
FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.O.... EL FINAL NO ME GUSTÓ! _ NO SABÍA COMO ACABARLO XD EN FIN... AQUÍ CONCLUYE MI TORTURA... DIGO FIC =P ESPERO LO DISFRUTARAS.... 


End file.
